A packed battery carried in a host device such as a notebook-sized personal computer or a portable telephone and having the function of communicating with the host device has been known. Such a packed battery generally comprises battery cells (a secondary battery) and a substrate having a microcomputer for controlling communication and charge or discharge carried therein.
A protocol and a communication command which are used for communication between this type of packed battery and host devices are not standardized. Therefore, in the present condition, a person who develops a packed battery must develop the packed battery in conformity with the specification of each of the host devices.
Since the development of the packed battery and the development of the host device simultaneously progress, a person who develops the packed battery must debugs a communication function after fabricating a dedicated communication jig corresponding to the ordered type thereof. Therefore, a period during which the communication function is debugged is delayed, so that the speed at which the packed battery is developed is low.
An object of the present invention is to provide a packed battery examining apparatus capable of examining packed batteries which differ in type.
An object of the present invention is to provide a packed battery examining apparatus capable of shortening a period during which a packed battery is developed.